Operation: Abandoned
by Speed Striker SX
Summary: While on summer break, a mysterious girl who had been beaten and abandoned appears on the Clarks' doorstep. Feeling sorry for her, they take her under their wing. Trying to make a connection with her, Megan and Tony try to befriend this loner but, she refuses to talk. What mysteries and secrets lie with in this girl? T rated for extreme emotion, violence and injury.


**Operation: Abandoned **

**A/N: I was told by a couple of friends of mine that my Operation Scarred was not child friendly. So I'm deciding to make a new story and tone it down. I'm hoping for 7 reviews before I update cause reviews give me motivation. Ray will return don't worry he will. So onto the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Amazing Spiez but, I do own my OC.**

* * *

_"I'm so_ _alone..." _A voice echoed in the cold wind.

The sound of crying broke the silence of the night.

_"Why does everyone hate me..."_

I looked at a small puddle next beside me on the ground. I saw my reflection and cried louder.

_"Who could love me?"_

I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked at the sky and remembered the words from my mother told me.

_You can't live with me anymore. I can't handle you and your problems. I have my life at the same time. I don't love you, Silica._

I touched my face and felt the scratches from being thrown out of a car.

_"I'm sorry."  
_

I got up from the ground and started to wander around town looking for someone to help me. I asked a bunch of people to help me but, I get denied and called a freak every time.

I soon wandered around a neighborhood and was about to give up all hope. I stumbled upon a house that I felt like I was going to get major denied.

I walked up the steps and knocked on the door. In a blink of an eye I passed out from exhaustion.

A few hours later I woke up on a bed with a washcloth over my forehead. My vision was very blurry so I couldn't see a thing.

A young girl entered the room and ran up and hugged me tightly. I didn't know why but, it felt totally uncomfortable. I saw her face clearly and frowned.

"Your awake!" She smiled. I turned away from her face.

"What's wrong?"

I stayed quiet because I don't want my issues to become her issues.

"Well, my name is Megan so if you need anything just give me a shout."

I stood there and mumbled quiet. "Meg...an."

She left the room as I heard her talk to her parents. They were asking questions like, Is she a runaway, where are her parents, and is she trouble?

_Why are they being so friendly. I hate friendship... I want no part of it. So if they ask I have to deny.  
_

Megan came back in the room and started to ask me questions.

"So what is your name? Where are your parents? Come on don't be shy." I was overwhelmed by those questions and tried to keep quiet but, my mind was telling me to go and talk to her.

"My name... is.. Silica. I have no parents I've been abandoned for a couple of days. My own mother... feels no love for me."

She gasped and saw tears come from her eyes. I suddenly felt bad like I hurt her or something.

"Its going to be OK." She touched my cheek and smiled. Her parents came into her room and I looked down and frowned.

"This is Silica. She is shy."

I took a big gulp and mumbled, "Hi!"

"I'm gonna be right back OK." She left the room with her parents leaving me to all by myself.

After that, a young boy named, Tony entered the room and we started a conversation but, I tried to keep it a one word answer.

"So Silica... do you have a boyfriend?" He asked. My heart raced fast as I had to make up a lie. "Yes."

"That's cool!" He shouted. I blushed after that.

A few minutes later, Megan entered the room and Tony left.

"So my parents are asking if you want to live here?" That question made my face bring up a huge smile.

"Um...OK..."

She hugged me as tears came from my eyes. I soon frowned again knowing this could be a trick.

"So where do you go to school?"

I stayed silent for a moment and replied, "I go to Southdale Junior High." I exclaimed.

"You go to my school then why haven't I seen you there before?"

My heart raced really fast again as I started to hear voices in my head telling me to say something bad to her or make up a lie.

"I don't like being around people. I'm verbally shy. Thanks... for being so nice."

"No problem. That's what friends are for."

_Did she say the word? No, I'm friends with no one._

"I'm sorry but, your not my friend." I said in a cold voice.

"What do you mean I'm not your friend?!" Megan shouted.

I sighed, "No one is my friend... I don't need anyone."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me off the bed. I broke free and turned my back on her. I tried to hide my arms hopping she wouldn't see the streaks on my arms.

"Please... thanks for being so nice but, I really don't need friends. Its always gonna be like that.

Megan spoke up, "That's not true. You do need someone. Someone to mentor you or be your role-model. You can't just live your life on your own!"

"You do not know a thing about me! My own parents don't love me... I've never felt love in my life! an you just leave me alone for a little while..."

Megan nodded as she left the room without a peep.

"Silica..."

_Finally, Silica, you spoke your mind to her. I hope that didn't effect her in anyway._

* * *

"So how did it go?" Tony asked Megan.

"Terrible. She says she doesn't need anyone. Why kind a person is that?"

Tony frowned.

"She is probably getting used to people actually caring for her... don't worry she'll come around soon I just know.

His words brought Megan to a smile as she knew Tony was right.

* * *

**Well that's all for now! Well its child-friendly... so its not influencing people to do some stuff that are bad. There will be action in the next chapter. Don't worry this is my second OC to have no significant powers. She is just a ordinary blond girl. So it might not be good cause I had no ideas for this story what so ever but, thanks to CureAnimeLover I got a great new story! Thanks a lot! No scenes of the past in this story cause that's what made me take it down too many Pm's about personal stuff. Well here's Silica my new OC.  
**

**Silica: I'm his new OC! Nice... to met you guys.  
**

**Well stay tuned until the next chapter. Tell me how good it was. I need 7 reviews to continue. Cause I need motivation.  
**


End file.
